Kagome's New School And New Love
by BadGothicChick
Summary: its been a week since kagome finished her traveling in the Feudal Area. she gets transfered to Ouran High and she moves in with her uncle & cousin and meets the host club,gets to know mori more and eventually starts to date him a one shot. OHSHC/IY xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club!

* * *

It's been one week since Kagome finished her traveling in the Feudal Area. Kagome was walking downstairs when she heard her mom calling her. "Kagome, can you come into the kitchen." Asked Kun-Loon. "Sure mom." Answered Kagome. When Kagome entered the kitchen, her mom looked like she was ready to explode. "Yes mom." Said Kagome. "You're being transferred to your cousins school because your school called early this morning to say that with all your absents in school, they had to kick you out. So I called your uncle Ryoji and told him that I was going to send you to a different school and he suggested that you go to Haruhi's school so I have all the paper work done and I wanted to know if you want to go with me to the school?" asked Kun-Loon. "Sorry mom but if I have to transfer to a new school, I'll have to start packing right?" asked Kagome. "Yes that's true. Also your uncle said that he'll pick you up tomorrow to take you to your new school." Answered Kun-Loon. "By the way mom want is the school's name?" asked Kagome. "It's Ouran." Answered Kun-Loon. With that said Kun-Loon left the kitchen and exited the house. After Kun-Loon left, Kagome headed to her room with boxes, so she can start packing. With the first box she had it filled with her clothes, the second box she had it filled with her books, pictures, and shoes, and the third box she had it filled with her dresses, and swimsuits. By the time Kagome finished packing her mom was back home making dinner. When Kagome was putting her outfit together for tomorrow her mom called her down for dinner. "Kagome, dinner's ready." Called Kun-Loon. "I'll be down in a minute. I'm just getting everything ready for tomorrow." Said Kagome. When Kagome finished taping the boxes close, she headed down stairs to eat dinner.

The next day, Kagome got up around six o'clock in the morning. She took a shower, then she got dress in her old uniform. After she got dress she ate breakfast and when she was done eating she wrote her mom a note saying that she's going to get her stuff out of her locker at school and that she'll be back home later. As soon as Kagome left, her mom entered the kitchen and saw the note. Kun-loon called her brother-in-law to see when he'll pick up Kagome. "Ryoji, what time are you picking Kagome up." _"I'll pick her up around nine o'clock." _"Ryoji, you'll have to wait when you get here because Kagome isn't here, she just left to pick up her stuff from her locker." _"That's o.k. Kun-loon, we could just talk until Kagome gets back." _"O.k. Bye Ryoji." _"Bye Kun-loon."_

At 9:15, Kagome came home to see her mom talking to another woman. " Hi mom, I'm home. When is Uncle Ryoji getting here." asked Kagome. When Kun-loon and Ryoji heard Kagome, Ryoji ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Oh Kagome,I just can't wait until Haruhi sees you. She's going to be so happy." said Ryoji. "Uncle Ryoji?! Why do you look like a woman." asked Kagome. "Kagome dear, you remember when aunty Kotoka passed away when Haruhi was three years old." said Kun-loon. "Yes mom, but how does this explain why uncle Ryoji looks like a woman." asked Kagome. "Well dear, Ryoji worries about Haruhi constantly ever since Kotoka died because there hasn't been another female figure in Haruhi's life for a long time so Ryoji kind of took on both roles as a father and as a mother." said Kun-loon. With that said, Kagome started to take her boxes to her uncle's car. When Kagome was done it was 11:15, she entered her house to see her mom and uncle still talking. By 11:45, her mom and uncle were done talking. Kagome said bye to her mom and grandpa. "Mom, when Souta gets home can you tell him I said bye." asked Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll tell him." answered Kun-loon. With that said and done, Kagome and Ryoji headed to the car to leave. "Now Kagome it'll take seventy-five minutes to get to the apartment so when we get there I'll help you unpack and then I'll take you to Ouran. O.K" asked Ryoji. "O.K. Uncle Ryoji." answered Kagome.

At one o'clock, they were at the apartment. It took thirty minutes for Kagome to unpack all her stuff. When she was done she changed into a black tank top under a long trench coat and jeans. She put her hair in a braid and she put her high heel sandals on. (to see Kagome's out fit (.com/_FwWKEyGmP-c/R8xScJZHU7I/AAAAAAAAA8c/gkYlTHwVXRE/s1600-h/Hellfire+) but see the tank top as the color black.) After she changed Ryoji took Kagome to Ouran and told her were she can find Haruhi at after her meeting with the chairman. After Ryoji left, Kagome went to meet the chairman. The meeting with the chairman took thirty minutes, and when it was finished Kagome headed to the third music room. When Kagome entered the music room, she heard a group of people saying 'Welcome'. The first person out of the group spoke to Kagome. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." said the boy with the blondish-brown hair. "H-h-host Club?!" asked a shocked Kagome. "Yes a club to entertain females also burdened by a surfeit of leisure time." said the boy with blondish-brown hair. "I'm not here for this club. I'm actually looking for my cousin." said Kagome. When Kagome said that, Haruhi entered the music room with the tea. When Haruhi saw Kagome, she dropped the tray that has a very expensive tea set on it. Kagome saw that the tray was falling so she grab a couple of pillows and thrown them where she the tray and tea set was falling at. Haruhi ran towards Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi. All the guys were staring at Haruhi and Kagome. " Well, my dear cousin I'm transferred to this school and I moved into your apartment." answered Kagome After Kagome and Haruhi talked, she introduced the host club to Kagome. "Kagome, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin they're freshmen like me and they are in my class. These two are Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai they are both sophomore. The last two are Mori-senpai, he's the tall one, and Hunny-senpai they are both juniors like you." said Haruhi. "And guys this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi." After the introductions were over Kagome and Haruhi, left to go back to the apartment.

The last couple of weeks since Kagome has been living with her uncle and cousin, she's been getting to know Mori more. When Kagome and Haruhi got to school, they went their separate ways to go to class and that was when Kagome was stopped in the hallway by Mori. "Kagome, can I ask you something." asked Mori. "Sure, Takashi ask away." said Kagome. "The last couple of weeks since you came to Ouran, I started to have feelings towards you. So I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." asked Mori. "I would love to go out on a date with you. When do you want to go out?" asked Kagome. "How about tonight, I take you out to eat to this restaurant that you really want to go to." said Mori. "OK, how about you pick me up around six o'clock is that ok with you." asked Kagome. "Yes its ok with me." answered Mori. After that was said, Mori puts his arm around Kagome's waist and they walked to their classroom. After class, everyone was talking about Mori and Kagome being Boyfriend/Girlfriend. At the end of the day, Kagome stopped by the Host Club to talk to her cousin. "Haruhi, I'm going to stop by the Okama bar to tell Uncle Ryoji that I'll won't be home at six o'clock." said Kagome. "Why aren't you going to be home." asked Haruhi. "Because I'm going on a date with Takashi tonight." said Kagome. So after she said that she headed to the Okama bar. When she got there she told her uncle that she wouldn't be home at six o'clock, because she'll be on a date with Mori. Her uncle said that's ok because he trusts Mori.

At six o'clock, Mori was at the apartment complex when he knocked on the apartment door, Kagome answered it. Kagome was wearing a red halter top dress and she had a little bit of make up on. They left the apartment and they headed to the restaurant in Mori's limo. After dinner, Mori walked Kagome to the door and gave her a romantic kiss good night. When Kagome entered the apartment she took a shower and changed to go to bed. The next morning, Kagome woke up to people talking in the next room. She got out of bed to see hat the noise was when she bumped into her boyfriend. "Oh, Takashi when _did you _get here." asked Kagome. "An hour ago." answered Takashi. Takashi walked back into the living room with his arms around Kagome's waist. After talking to everyone, they decided to go out somewhere for the day.

Its been six months since Takashi asked Kagome out and they been going out ever since. After their senior year Takashi asked Kagome to marry him. They plan on getting married after college and they plan to have the wedding ceremony at the Higurashi Shine. They have everything picked out for the wedding; from the wedding dress to the wedding cake. After their senior year in college, they got married. And the year after that, Kagome and Takashi were expecting their first child.


	2. Chapter 2

First I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is going under a rewrite. I originally wrote this for a Literary Festival I went to in my junior year of high school for a short story contest. I'm keeping the outline of the story the same but I'm adding more information. Second I wanted to let you guys know I'm making it into chapters instead of a one shot. So you guys will have to wait for a little while longer until I can finish.


End file.
